galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kipperin
Kipperin appeared in season 1 of 2009 TV series called Huntik: Secrets & Seekers. Kipperin is a helpful moth-like Gaia-Titan and the primary Titan of Lok Lambert. He's not quite as fast as Icarus, but he is strong enough to carry people or even large Titans. Lok has the same Kipperin that his father had, when he found Eathon's Kipperin Amulet alongside Eathon Lambert's journal. Kipperin is friendly, and is often eager to help out Seekers that have bonded with him, whether that is by flying the bonded seeker or the seeker's allies. According to the Huntik Foundation records, there were once hundreds of Kipperin Titans used by Seekers; however, most of their Amulets became either lost or hidden. A Kipperin previously belonged to the father of Lok Lambert, Eathon Lambert, who at some point hid Kipperin's Amulet, along with his journal, inside of an old vase. The Amulet was uncovered by Lok when the vase accidentally was knocked down by Lok, attempting to stop Sophie Casterwill from taking the vase down. Kipperin's power later saved his life by guiding him safely through the air as he ran from the Suits of the the Organization. Kipperin first was invoked by Lok in the Golem's Attic on the Road of Alchemists when Dante Vale's team was nearly defeated by DeFoe. Lok flew in on Kipperin's wings to take out an Organization operative and help the team to recover Metagolem's Amulet. In , Lok invoked Kipperin during the battle in the Cavern of the Gargoyle to help dodge the high-powered water blasts from the magical Gargoyle trap. After getting hit, Kipperin returned to his Amulet. Kipperin later saved Lok's life after he fell into a trap accidentally set of by Peter while venturing into a hidden chamber. Kipperin was used in the French catacombs to help Lok escape a group of Suits. Kipperin was used in Iceland to lift Ignatius to make a rainbow, forming the Rainbow Bridge to the Temple of Thor. Lok later used him to dodge Ymir's attacks in the Temple of Thor while buying Dante and Montehue time to utilize Mjolnir. Kipperin was invoked by Lok to save Dante from falling into a blazing fire whilst battling Rassimov at the Professor's castle. He was however defeated by Rassimov's Drybite power. Lok used Kipperin to return to the final battle against the Professor but was hauled down by the Mastermind power of Araknos. After Cherit broke Araknos' control, Kipperin lifted Lok to speak to face to face with Overlos, now under the control of Dendras' string, and banish him to the Spirit World with three other Legendary Titans. Following the defeat of the Professor, Kipperin became Powerbonded with Lok during the Huntik team's mission to Peru to find out Eathon Lambert's fate. Although at first surprised at Kipperin's sudden transformation, Lok was quickly able to tap into their newly strengthened mental link and immediately went about defeating a group of Suits under Wilder's command. Powerbonding When the bond with his Seeker, Lok Lambert, became stronger, Kipperin gained the ability of Powerbonding with his Seeker. Kipperin gained the Winged Fusion ability, allowing him to become a protective armor for his Seeker. In Winged Fusion, Kipperin's head turns into the helmet while his wings become cape-like when unused, his tendrils wrapping around his Seeker's limbs and fusing to become the armor. His Light Burst ability allows Kipperin to emit yellow energy which can add power to an aerial tackle. Kipperin also gained the ability Wing Slap which just like the name suggests allows Kipperin to smack his enemies with his wings. Lok has also taken to using Kipperin's Winged Fusion alongside the Willblade, a powerful combination that has proven a match for many opponents ranging from Efreet King to Legion. Powers and Abilities Seekers that have bonded with Kipperin often use them to fly, since Kipperin has tentacles that he can wrap around the Seeker. Being weak in combat, Kipperin's advantages lie in his speed and maneuverability. Since the Bond allows them to communicate telepathically, the Kipperin moves as the Seeker wants. Kipperin can also lift other Seekers and is strong enough to lift Titans. Gallery Kipperin's Amulet.jpg|Kipperin's Amulet Category:Creatures Category:Insects Category:Flying Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2009 Category:Huntik: Secrets and Seekers Universe